Kidnap Me
by Rashell213
Summary: Simple one shot Selena x Demi


"We can't do this, I can't do this. I'll get kicked out of the Academy" Demi said trying to make the criminal in front of her understand. She was the Academy's perfect cop and she couldn't fall in love with the most wanted villain.

"You and me, we have a connection Demz" Selena said pulling the younger girl closer to her and kissing her.

"Selena I should be arresting you, I should be taking you in and not here with you…" Demi tried to finish but failed when Selena stared into her eyes. She was always mesmerized by her eyes.

"Kissing me?" the criminal finished for her with a smirk and took Demi's lips again. The cop moaned but pushed her away.

They stared at each other for a moment in silence until Selena's sigh broke it and took Demi's hands.

"I'm not letting you go okay? What we have is special and I don't think I can survive losing you" Selena spoke softly while Demi stared back at her contemplating her pro's and con's. Her pro's being, she can live a happy life with the love of her life and never letting go, and her con. Her positively getting fired and losing the one job she was so good at because she was "corrupted" by the criminal as they would say, or she had the slightest chance of not losing her job, but losing Selena when they make her lie about their so called relationship.

"I just…I can't, and I won't" Demi responded not really positive with what decision to make. She loved Selena, yes with all her heart and being, but she still hasn't really decided. She tried to walk away and maybe have time to think about her decision. Both drastically changing her life

But of course, Selena, being the persistent person she is, grabbed the girl by the arm and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, burying her nose in her neck, not wanting to let go.

"What are you doing, let me go" Demi tried so hard to get those words out of her mouth trying to ignore her heart beating faster and herself getting hotter when Selena started breathing on her neck. Selena had enough, so she clamped her hand over Demi's mouth and the officer letting out a single yelp. Now, being the best of the business you would think she knew how to get out of this situation, but they never trained her how to get out when the criminal was oh so hot. Demi shakily breathed out as Selena continued to breathe very slowly on her neck not helping the situation. One last breath and Selena spoke.

"You don't want to be with me because I'm a criminal?" she lightly kissed Demi's neck making the other woman shiver under her hold, "Then I'll act like one. I'm kidnapping you." She whispered into the cop's ear and the younger woman's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?"

Before she could even try to move to attempt an escape, Selena threw her over her shoulder. Demi tried to make her put her down by slapping her hands on her back and commanding her to put her down but all Selena did was open her trunk on her SUV and placed the not very cooperative officer in there and pinned her to the floor and tilted her head down to shut her up by kissing her.

Demi couldn't resist the villain's lips as she unconsciously kissed back making Selena smirk into the kiss. When Demi got the strength to come back from her high she pushed her back by the shoulders.

"Stop, get off me"

"Don't act like you don't want me Demz" Selena said groaning, clearly frustrated with the girl below her. "I'm taking you with me. Do I have to tie you up?"

With her words betraying her at the moment, Demi just shook her head and Selena smiled and locked eyes with her, brushing Demi's check with the back of her index finger. Demi felt her breath getting caught up in her throat. The things Selena could do to her.

"Look you can't get in trouble if it's kidnapping, let's just get away for a few days. Come on Demz, I love you."

Selena finished and leaned down to kiss her with all the passion she could to show her how much she wanted this. Now Demi really felt like she couldn't breathe. This was the first time Selena has said she loved her and she couldn't be any happier. Of course she knew she loved Selena, but she didn't know her feelings were mutual.

"You love me?" Demi asked blushing after they both broke the kiss. Selena smiled.

"I do, and I know we're so fucking complicated and this can't possibly work but I don't care. All I want is you and only you." Selena said and slowly took the girl's handcuffs from her belt without her knowing.

Demi smiled, truly happy that the love of her life loved her back.

"I love you too. This is so wrong, but when I'm with you it feels so damn right" Demi said bringing Selena's face back down to kiss her lips. She traced the villain's lips and stuck her tongue into her mouth. Selena moans at the sensation of having Demi's tongue and starts sucking her tongue making Demi moan and get distracted.

"What are you doing?" Demi asked breaking the kiss when she felt the coldness of the handcuffs on her wrists.

"It's still kidnapping baby" Selena said, hopping off of the young cop to the concrete with a smirk on her face and closing the trunk door.

"Okay not funny" Demi replied as she watched Selena making her way to the driver's door.

"Hey come back here and finish what you started" Demi shouted after her but Selena glanced at her through the windows with a wink, ignoring the girl's protests in the back.

_Damnit Selena._

"You're so dead Gomez" Demi grumbled at her once they were finally a few good miles away from the bank.

Selena looked back at the trunk through her rearview mirror smiling at the girl's complains.

"I left the keys next to you babe" Selena chuckled as she heard a groan and some not very nice words while some keys started to jiggle knowing the girl heard her and took the keys. Demi unlocked the handcuffs and climbed to the passenger seat and sat there with her arms crossed and pouted.

"Think that's funny?" Demi grumbled. Selena just chuckled.

"Some cop you are. Are you sure you're the best in the Academy?" Selena teased and Demi mimicked her in a high voice before grumbling something about knowing that she is the best and sunk back in her seat. Silence took over for a while before Demi got an idea and took her handcuffs out. Before Selena knew what was happening, Demi had taken the hand that was not on the steering wheel and put one of the cuffs on each of their wrists.

"Hey" Selena complained making Demi giggle.

"You're under arrest punk" Demi said lifting her head up in triumph smirking and Selena shook her head smiling at her dorkiness.

They both glanced at each other with smiles on their faces and looked back in front of them, the smiles still on their faces.

"Oh yeah? What should I do now officer?" Selena asked biting her lip.

"Take me as far away from here and stay there together" Demi replied, intertwining both of their hands and smiling even more, her teeth showing.

Selena looked back at her admiring her in every way possible. She loved Demi, she really did and there's no one who will take her away from her. They were stuck together. Whether they liked it or not, and both pretty much loved it. Taking one more look at her lover, Selena smiled.

"With pleasure."


End file.
